


Sans and Elmo meet up and start to be all angsty because fangirls like it when sans is all angst or something.

by crabbycreeper (orphan_account)



Category: Sesame Street (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, By crabbycreeper, Crabbycreeper, ELMO FOR SMASH ULTIMATE!, Epic, This is cringe, i might orphan this, i use no no words, i wonder why, just in case lol, sans and elmo, sans vs elmo, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: Another Sans fic. Nothing to see here.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sans and Elmo meet up and start to be all angsty because fangirls like it when sans is all angst or something.

Elmo hated Sans. He stalked him everyday because he wanted to see whatever shit Sans was up to. Today he was fucking himself, aka an au. This was normal though, and it angered Elmo. It angered Elmo so much he took a bazooka out of his ass and began to stalk the asshole known as Sans, aiming the gun at his non existent but visable balls.

Meanwhile, Sans was somehow getting orgasmed by a goddamn clone/an au thing. Underfell or something. Then he got bored and felt like having an angst filled time because. So he did a reset thing and killed Papyrus. He cried because now he had nothing else to do. Little did he know, Elmo stalked him. Anyway apparently he like killed the entire underground so he was like OP now. Then he went to the judgement all thing, and Elmo was waiting.  
"Elmo is going to fucking crack your bone balls." Elmo screamed, forgetting this was a kids channel. Sans knew this was coming tho so he dodged the bazooka rocket. "Hahahah! Did you really think I'd no-" Sans felt his balls being squeezed. "Elmo has judged you for your sins."

**Author's Note:**

> I’m abandoning this because i find it cringe to see in my profile. (Compare it to my other stuff lol)


End file.
